


同途，殊归

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双姜, 旼白, 虎受, 黄豆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: -我会比你过得更幸福的。CP: 主旼白，含少量黄豆和双姜Warning: 现实背景，严重狗血和OOC，能接受再看吧
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Kang Daniel/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 1





	同途，殊归

纯白而精致的一封信躺在了黄旼炫家的信箱里。

在这个科技发达的年代，已经没有多少人会寄信了。如果不是为了拿收费账单，黄旼炫估计也不会打开信箱，进而发现这封信。

有点好奇地打开了信封，他还在想谁那么有情调，还选择寄信给他，然而信的内容却让他全身一瞬间掉入了冰窟。

这是姜东昊的结婚请柬。

请柬上两人的照片显得亲密无间。那是一位很漂亮的女性，笑起来十分的阳光灿烂。姜东昊的眼神透露着温柔和幸福，紧紧地把她抱在怀里，在那个和黄旼炫去过的济州岛海边。

黄旼炫抚着照片上姜东昊的脸，你终于是兑现了你的诺言啊。

「旼炫啊，我会幸福的。」

「所以，不要担心我，我会过得很好的。」

「如果我结婚的话，肯定会发请柬给你。」

“我回来了。”

开门声响起，是金钟炫回来了。黄旼炫回过神来，迅速地调整了一下情绪，微笑着走到门前迎接归家的恋人。

金钟炫看到请柬之后很高兴。他们五人，各自都有了不少忙碌的工作。从宿舍搬离后，相见相聚已是艰难。更勿论姜东昊铁了心要转型当幕后，经常呆在济州岛就是好几个月，导致五人想在首尔聚会见面完全只能看缘分。

动作迅速如金钟炫，拿起手机就和姜东昊开始视讯通话。黄旼炫装作一脸泰然自若，仿佛是个看到姜东昊结婚请柬而高兴的朋友。

“东昊啊~祝贺结婚！嫂子很漂亮啊。”

“我？现在过得很好啊，和钟炫一起。”

『说谎。』

“我会好好对钟炫的！放心啦~我才不会欺负他。”

“啧，我会比你过得更幸福的。”

『黄旼炫你说谎。』

他别开了头，假装嫌弃兄弟互相吐槽那样走开了，留下金钟炫和姜东昊两人吵吵闹闹地聊天。

黄旼炫觉得自己快骗不了自己了。

他无法，也不想祝福姜东昊。

重新整理好自己的情绪，黄旼炫变身成为一个体贴男友。与恋人共进晚餐，给恋人备好热水洗澡，吻住恋人因为高兴而喋喋不休的嘴，再相拥入眠。

「旼炫啊，人真的不能太固执。」

他还记得，姜东昊说这句话时候的脸。眼角还带着刚哭完的红，脸被酒精醺得浮肿，带着比哭还难看的笑容，对着他不断的唠叨着。

当时的黄旼炫知道姜东昊一直有暗恋的人，虽然他不知道那个人是谁。或许，姜东昊经历了这次失恋后，自己也就有机会了吧？

「……我也只是个普通人啊，也想尝试被爱的滋味啊……」

『如果我说我爱你呢？』

「爱一个不爱你的人，真的是件很累的事。」

『可是我，并不觉得累啊。』

「……旼炫啊，你是我最好的朋友……」

「所以，千万不要重蹈我的覆辙。」

他什么都没说，全程安安静静地听着姜东昊倒了一晚的苦水，内心有再多的爱慕也已经无法说出口。

原来自己，在他心目中，只能是好友。

黄旼炫轻抚着已经醉倒瘫睡在沙发上姜东昊的脸。无法再继续忍耐的他与醉倒的他十指相扣，情不自禁地吻上了他眉尾的痣，接着是漂亮的眉眼，最后是他渴望已久的唇。

那一晚，他不敢逾越，不敢放肆，他只敢抱住醉倒过去的姜东昊，吻了一遍又一遍。卑鄙也好，趁人之危也罢。

一次就好，只有一次也好。

之后他就会如他所愿，努力不去爱并不爱黄旼炫的姜东昊。然后以朋友的身份，留在他的身边。

飞去济州岛的那天，天气很好。

金钟炫被阳光晒得懒洋洋的，头像钓鱼那样一点一点地打着瞌睡。黄旼炫他伤了颈椎，轻轻地把他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。迷糊中的金钟炫找到了依靠，自己找了个舒服的姿势就靠在黄旼炫肩膀上沉沉睡去。

怕会吵醒恋人，本来还在翻阅着杂志的黄旼炫停了下来。他无聊得盯着窗外的景色，除了云层和刺眼的阳光，就剩下一望无际的蓝。

人真的不能闲下来，黄旼炫想，一闲下来就开始胡思乱想。

那次醉酒之后，姜东昊像是什么都没有发现，只是一个劲的给他道歉。说自己醉了，瞎说了一堆话，让黄旼炫不要在意。

怎么可能会不在意呢？

还未等黄旼炫从回忆中回过神来，飞机已经准备降落。

黄旼炫试着叫醒熟睡的恋人。看金钟炫迷迷糊糊还想赖着不醒的脸，他不断的提醒自己，还是不要想了，不要再去想他了。

你已经有爱你的人了。

婚礼是非公开的，仅对亲友开放。因此姜东昊没有请很多演艺圈的朋友，到场的都是熟人，气氛十分的和乐融融。

唯一让人意外的人，是姜丹尼尔。

黄旼炫完全没想到他也会被邀请。他们两个什么时候那么熟的？

“啊……他们两个在PD结束后还一直有联系。”金钟炫说，“没有行程的话，他们两个还偶尔会约出去吃饭。”

“不过，后来东昊转去做幕后之后，他们还有没有继续联系就不知道了。”

黄旼炫心情复杂的看着远处聊天的两人，那是黄旼炫从未看过的脸。迷恋的，温柔的，像是在蜜罐里倒出来的蜜糖，这都是姜东昊从未在他面前展现过的柔情。

他恨不得现在就跑去质问姜东昊，质问他那些年一直执着的人是否就是他眼前那个人。

身体比脑子动得更快，黄旼炫已经迈步往两人的方向走去。只是还未等他走近，姜东昊已经给了他答案。

“……哥已经放下了……”

“丹尼尔啊，谢谢你还愿意来见我。”

他已经听不清姜丹尼尔的回答，直到金钟炫拉着他的手臂，娇嗔似的说他怎么不等等他一起走，黄旼炫才回过神来。

他僵硬地笑着和金钟炫抱歉，然后又装作若无其事那样和那两人打招呼。

仿佛什么都没有发生过。

还未等他们四人聊上几句，婚礼就准备开始了。姜东昊一下子手忙脚乱起来，幸好身边还有金钟炫和黄旼炫这两个稳重的队友，一下子给他整理好流程。

待黄旼炫和金钟炫落座后，姜东昊已经是个像模像样的新郎，站在牧师的讲台前面，等待他的新娘。新娘如同请柬里的相片那样，漂亮，美丽。笑容带着羞涩，她挽着她父亲的手臂，一步一步走向姜东昊面前。

黄旼炫看着台上的姜东昊。

姜东昊他放下了，也幸福了，对吧？

黄旼炫抓住安静坐在他身边金钟炫的手，两人都专心的望着台上，藏在桌子底下的双手十指紧扣着。

台上的新郎新娘开始交换戒指。

黄旼炫捏了捏金钟炫的无名指，目不斜视地看着前方那一双璧人。

“我爱你。”

“嗯？”金钟炫惊讶了。他没想过黄旼炫会在这种场合向他表白。

“钟炫啊，我爱你。”黄旼炫他扭过头，又重复了一遍，微笑地看着显然很惊讶的恋人。

很快，金钟炫就反应过来，这次换金钟炫捏了捏黄旼炫的无名指。“我也爱你。”

所以，现在，可以轮到黄旼炫他放下了，幸福了，对吧？

End.


End file.
